Heartbreaker
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: What happens when Amu has had enough of Ikuto's playboy antics? Songfic. I don't own Shugo Chara or the song Heartbreaker.


Heartbreaker

Amuto/AmuXIkuto

This was it. Amu Hinamori was at her wits end with Ikuto Tsukimori. This was the 3rd time he had cheated on her with some slutty girl.

Amu sighed and leaned against her best friend Rima Mashiro, who was at her side, comforting her.

"You know the best way to make him see what he's missing is?" Rima asked her sullen looking friend.

Amu looked at her curiously,"How?"

"Sing," Was Rima's simple reply.

"Sing?" Amu repeated questioningly.

"Sing and look hot doing so. When he sees you he'll be on his knees begging you to take him back," Rima explained with a smile.

Amu mirrored her friend's smile, only a little eviler," Rima, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost and a puddle," Rima replied, bluntly.

Amu giggled," Will you help me with my outfit?"

"Of course. I have just the thing,"Rima nodded, heading over to her closet.

She pulled out two articles of clothing and tossed them over to Amu, then pushing her into the bathroom connected to her bedroom,"Try this on and let me see."

Amu obeyed, pulling on the clothes. She looked in the floor length mirror and her jaw dropped. Staring back at her was a hot, sexy version of herself. The top she wore was black. The front of it looked like a normal t-shirt, but looking at the back, it was held together by a few strips off fabric. The skirt she wore was a plaid black and red mini skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. Amu's body had matured out drastically since she was 11, seeing as she was 18 now. She went from being flat chested to being a C-cup. She now had a nice, hourglass figure. Her hair remained its natural pink and now was down to her mid back. Basic to say, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Well at least others thought so. Amu had no self confidence at all when it came to her appearences.

She stepped out of the bathroom nervously. Rima inspected her, a finger stroking her chin in thought,"Hmmm... I have one more thing to add onto your outfit."Rima went back to rummaging through her closet and pulled out a pair of black leather, knee high stiletto boots.

Amu stared at the shoes.

"I am not wearing those," She stated.

"Do you want to get him back?" Rima asked.

"Damn it. I do," Amu sighed and took the boots from her best friend.

" Good. Now I've sent a text to Ikuto, telling him to meet up with me at the club," Rima informed Amu, looking at her phone.

Amu nodded," What am I going to sing thou-," she started, but then an imaginary light bulb went off in her head," I got it."

Rima stared at Amu, but Amu grinned and put a finger to her lips," Its a secret until its show time." Amu winked.

Rima giggled and they headed out the door to get to Club Midnight.

Upon arriving, Amu headed straight back, backstage to get set up while Rima made her way to where all of their friends sat in the crowded building. The group included Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Utau, Ikuto, and now Rima.

Ikuto looked at Rima and noticed Amu wasn't with her. Being the stubborn idiot he was, he didn't bother asking either. Moments later all the lights went out and a blue spot light lit up a single person. The club went quiet as the person on stage started to speak.

"Good evening, Club Midnight. Tonight we have a special performance by a regular. Please give a hand to Amu Hinamori!" The announcer spoke then left the stage.

The stage grew dark again as music started to play. Ikuto nearly spit out his drink when he heard Amu's name being mentioned. He also noticed the smug look on Rima's face.

"You're love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head

drowning me in your promises, better left unsaid.

You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy,

the invinsible winner, and you know that you were born to be."

Amu started singing, getting into the mood. Her eyes scanned the club, then locking on a certain blue haired and blue eyed boy.

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

Love taker, Don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

Love taker, Don't you mess around no, no, no!"

Amu started dancing, and made her way down the stairs of the stage into the crowd. Making her way towards her friends she started singing the next verse.

"You're love has set my soul on fire, burning out of control.

You taught me the ways of desire, now its taking its toll.

You're the right kind of sinner, to release me inner fantasy,

The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be."

After smiling at each of her friends she stopped in front Ikuto and stared him in the eyes.

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

love taker don't you mess around with me.

You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

love taker, Don't you mess around no, no, no!"

After singing the chorus, Amu made her way to the stage again, but was stopped by Ikuto, who looked at her with a shocked look. Amu just smiled and shook her head, breaking free of his grasp and returning in time to finish off the song.

"You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy.

The invincable winner, and you know that you were born to be.."

The music cut off for the next line of the song.

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

Love taker don't you mess around with me," The music resumed.

"You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

Love taker don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker, dream maker

Love taker, Don't you mess around with me

You're a hreatbreaker, dream maker

Love taker. Heartbreaker!"

Amu danced back through the crowd as the song finished out. She stopped back in front of Ikuto and whispered to him," And I wouldn't have you any other way," with that, she kissed him deeply. When she felt him kiss her back, she knew she was victorious. She had her man back. And to be honest, she didn't care if he was a heart breaker. As long as it wasn't her's that he was breaking anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Its my first Shugo Chara fanfic. I am a major Amuto fan XD. No flames please.**

**Well WriteToEscapeReality, over and out.**

**Ja ne!~**


End file.
